


Picking Apples

by mayhemprincess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Genderswap, Het Sex, Male Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhemprincess/pseuds/mayhemprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger and lust can be a very explosive mix and the results can be painful...or truly wonderful. AU, One-Shot. Part 2 of the Genderbending Swan Queen series. This one is Swan King. Emma/Male!Regina. TW: Het sex. If it's not your thing please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Apples

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
>  _AN:_
> 
>  
> 
> _Hi! Everyone. So this is part two of the series and M/M & M/F Swan King were fighting for this particular scene. I got tired and threw a coin so...yeah Emma and Rey won this one, but the coin of fate also decided that the next one is G!P so YAY! _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _But that won't come till I update The Real Swan at least a couple more times. For now I'm working on another one shot( not part of the series) To cheer us up if tonight's epi is too painful. That one is Emma/Regina._
> 
> * * *

The Mayor sighed as he stared at plate of food he had made for his son. It laid there, untouched, as the boy had just walked down the stairs announced he was going to walk to school and refused Rey's offer of breakfast.

He hadn't even looked at Rey in the eyes in days. The Mayor struggled with what to do. It just wasn't right for a child to behave the way Henry did and not be disciplined. But what would grounding him gain Rey, but more anger and distrust? Not to mention that for some reason people would side with Henry.

As if they would let their own children get away with it. Damn, peasants and their double standards.

Maybe he ought to feed Henry sugar and let miss Swan bond with him for a day. Let's see Henry see how good of a "parent" the woman could be when driven to her limits. And oh Henry in a sugar high would certainly drive her mad extremely fast. Maybe even let them spend time together and eventually the blonde would screw up. He thought as he grabbed the plate and threw the food in the garbage.

But no. A part of him feared that the woman would somehow be good at it and Henry would be even more convinced he didn't need Rey. He shook his head and washed his hands, he'd take care of the dirty dishes tonight.

He put on his grey suit jacket and made to grab his car keys, when someone started pounding on his door. What the hell? Who would dare...oh but of course.

Only one person in town would.

Clenching his fist in anger he rushed to the door and opened it, barely having enough time to glare at her, before her fist slammed into his face.

"Miss Swan!? What the hell a-" But another punch made him stumble backwards and then the woman was on him. Her fists pounding on his face and chest with a surprising fury. Rey had enough and grabbed her blue leather covered arms to stop her. "Stop! What's wrong with you!?"

"You fucking bastard!" Emma struggled to resume her attack. Rey barely had time to react and let go of her to avoid a knee to his crotch.

But that was enough for Emma to pounce on him.

Rey tried to grab her again, but her weight made him take a step back and trip on the entrance steps. He winced when his head hit the floor hard enough to stun him for a moment. When he got his bearings Miss Swan's hits faltered for a second, possibly at the sight of his bloody white shirt. Rey took advantage of that moment to grab onto her and turn them around pinning her to the wooden floor.

Miss Swan struggled against his hold, her body rubbing into him in her attempt to make him release her. The friction made his body react and he ground his teeth together in anger.

Not again.

What was it about the damn woman that made him react to her like this? Oh this wasn't the first time. Their spats always left him feeling... uncomfortable. Wanting to just grab her and take her until his body had no more desire for her.

But he fought against his urges, unwilling to give in again and fuck her like the day she butchered his apple tree.

Rey had been working on his paperwork, when the sound of the chainsaw startled him. He immediately left his leather chair and moved to the window. The sight of the blonde woman in tight jeans and white tank cutting a limb of his tree had sent waves of anger through his veins.

* * *

_"What the hell are you doing!?" In his rush he didn't realize how aroused he had become, but when he reached her and she just threw down the damn chainsaw to the ground, looking so damn hot he realized how painful his pants had become._

_Worse still, so had Miss Swan. She definitely noticed the obvious bulge in his pants. She frowned at him. "Picking apples, sorry if I interrupted something 'important'."_

_"You're out of your mind." He hissed at her, furious and humiliated that she noticed her effect on him._

_Emma got in his face keeping eye contact. "No, you are if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare me off. You're going to have to do better than that. You come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, mister, you have no idea what I am capable of." And with that the blonde turned around and started to walk away._

_Rey's nostril's flared and he rushed after her._

_"Your move." She said just before his hand wrapped around her pale wrist and he turned her around. The force of his pull made her body crash into his, Rey's free hand settling on her hip holding her in place._

_There was silence for a moment, their faces close together and their eyes locked on the other. Their bodies shifted a little but it was enough to send a jolt of pleasure through him as the friction caused him to grind into her._

_The next moment they were attacking each other's lips, licking, sucking and biting hungrily. Emma's arms went around his neck, her hand pulling at his dark brown hair as Rey walked then back until her back hit the rough bark making her arch into him, her center rubbing against him and he began grinding into her._

_He broke the kiss and attacked her neck, nipping and leaving open mouthed kisses over the soft skin of her neck. Emma moaned at the sensation and the way he rubbed her center against his crotch, only separated by the fabric of their pants. She used his shoulders for leverage and pulled herself up to wrap her legs around his hips, both let out groans of pleasure as he pushed her harder against the tree. She pulled on his hair harder, making him growl and bite into her neck._

_"Fuck..." She cursed and moved her hips in time with his, barely noticing as his lips moved lower, leaving a hot trail down her neck and chest until his hand moved aside her top and his mouth latched onto her right nipple through her bra. The rush of pleasure was so strong as he sucked and bit the little nub, causing her to dig her nails into the skin of his neck. She was panting, arching her body into him and letting her head hit the tree behind her. Rey's hands started to wander exploring the skin of her abs under her top and higher until it went under the barrier of her bra and palmed the soft breast. He squeezed softly and let his fingers tweak the hard nipple, his other hand moving Emma's bra aside and his warm mouth and tongue wrapped around her._

_"Shit!" She pulled him more into her chest keeping him there roughly, her nails drawing blood, the pain only exciting the mayor further. His hand now struggling with the zipper of her jeans, but unwilling to let her down he continued to try until he was able to open it and move his hand inside, his fingers rubbing the wet fabric of her lacy red panties. The blond gasped moving her hips trying to get more friction._  
 _Rey pressed her roughly into the tree and continue teasing her through her panties despite her protests. "Damn just do it already!"_

_The mayor smirked around her nipple and bit down on it before crashing his lips into hers again as two of his fingers went under the red fabric and slipped into her core. "Fuck, fuck...keep going." She gasped into his mouth as he expertly moved his fingers inside of her._

_"Keep going? You love this, don't you Miss Swan? My fingers inside you..." He taunted increasing his pace, fucking her roughly with his fingers._

_"Fuck you..." She hissed, her hips moving faster to keep up with his trusts._

_"Yes, dear we are doing that." He said biting on her lower lip hard enough to draw blood, before his tongue moved to soothe the skin and then slipped back into her mouth._

_"Bastard!" She said when they broke the kiss._

_Rey chuckled mockingly. "Maybe, but I'm still knuckle deep in you." He whispered into her ear. "And now you're going to come for me." He said curling his fingers inside her and letting his thumb press into her clit._

_Emma's body arched pressing into his hand. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She shouted as her orgasm hit her making her body become rigid, her muscles clinging to his fingers for several seconds before she collapsed against his body._

_Rey smirked into her hair, as he felt her cum all over his hand and the front of her jeans. He wondered if she always came like this...? The through sent a jolt through his cock, making him wince. Now it was his turn._

_He held tighter onto her and brought his mouth to her lips kissing her again more softly than before and obviously surprising the blonde, but not for long as she moaned when his thumb kept rubbing, now more softly on her clit causing her to press into him again. She was confused, she thought he'd just make her cum and just leave her there after mocking her some more. She didn't expect soft kisses._

_Logically she knew her probably wanted to come himself, but he could just try and continue the way they had been...his kiss was unexpected as was his fingers moving inside her again, slowly rubbing her walls almost in a massage, so completely different than the way he pounded into her a few minutes before._

_It felt good though and Emma couldn't help but move in time with him, letting her tongue dance sensually with his, her fingers running through his hair caressing his scalp as if apologizing for their roughness earlier._

_She knew she should have fixed her clothes and left, but God the pull she felt toward this man since the moment she laid eyes on him, but had been pushed aside at his antagonistic asshole personality, it felt stronger now at his sudden gentleness._

_The thought that he was capable of it made him even more attractive. Irresistible in this moment as his hand ran through her blonde curls and down on her body caressing over her clothes and settling on her ass. Emma didn't even bother trying to resist, she just continued kissing him and let him pull away from the tree and guide the away._  
 _She broke away from his lips when she remembered where they were._

_Town Hall._

_She wondered if he was going to make others see the state she was in and had distracted her on purpose. "Where...?"She trailed off moaning as he never stopped his hand in her pants._

_He brought their lips back together, whispering "Behind the other trees...more private." He said leading them to a small square Emma had never seen before, it was surrounded by bushes and had a small fountain in the middle. "No one comes here..."_

_"Mmm...Why?" She asked between kisses._

_"I forbid it." He sucked on her lower lip and laid her on a small stone bench._

_"Ugh...of course you did." She gasped as he increased the pace._

_He chuckled into her mouth and pulled his fingers out of her. "No don't..." She said in protest before he shut her up as she saw him lick his wet fingers. She moaned at the sight and the sound of his own moan._

_"Very good, Miss Swan...but then I always did enjoy the taste of Swan." He said pulling down her jeans._

_Emma's breath hitched when she realized what he was planning. He threw her jeans aside and moved between her legs, his eyes going nearly black with lust at the sight of her glistening thighs and lips._

_"It's been so long since I last ate some though..." The mayor let his tongue lick the moisture of her thighs, moving higher and making Emma gasp for breath._

_"How about we change that?" He said before he dived in, letting his tongue lick her lips, drinking in as much of her essence as he could._  
 _Emma arched in pleasure, his licks now kisses, fucking french kisses. Her hands buried in his hair again, pulling him closer._

_Rey's hands moved to his belt and he started working on it and the zipper, he let out a groan of relief as he pulled his cock free from the confine of his boxers, the vibration making Emma gasp and move wildly against his face. He smirked and took hold of her hips with one hand holding her hips in place. His other hand wrapping around his cock, moving up and down his shaft spreading her wetness all over it._

_As much as he was enjoying her sweet taste, he needed to be inside her, to feel her tighten around him. His lips wrapped around her clit and he sucked hard on the nub, sending Emma into another earth shattering orgasm. Rey moved up and kissed her again, letting her taste herself on his tongue, his hips settling between her legs._

_Emma hissed when his shaft pressed into her center. "Oh God...I can't again." She moaned into his mouth._

_Rey moved his hips rubbing his cock against her clit. "Yes, you can...ugh...don't you want to feel me inside you Emma?" He whispered in her ear. "Really inside, bot just my fingers bu-"_

_Emma slammed her mouth into his and used her legs to turn them around, making them fall over into the grass. She rubbed her core into him now having control of the situation. Rey moaned, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. He brought his hand to the hem of her top and pulled, ripping the material from her. Emma would have been angry if she was not pulling at his own shirt, making the buttons fly. Her eyes widened at the sight of his sculptured chest. The mayor didn't strike her as an athletic man, but now she was so glad to be proven wrong._

_She let her hands roam and kept moving against him, their lips licking and biting and sucking at each other. "Ugh...Miss Swan, Emma."_

_Deciding to have mercy on him, she let one of her hands move down and grab his length, slowly guiding him into her. They both moaned as he easily sunk into her._

_His hands moved to her hips as she started moving over him, his cock sliding in and out of her slowly. Emma felt as if she would melt into his hot body. Just what the hell was happening? She would have expected a quick fuck but she already came twice and now he didn't even fight for dominance as she controlled their movements._

_His closed eyes and loud groans let on just how much he was enjoying this, if anything Emma was the one who couldn't resist and increased their pace, making him hiss. "Fuck... Emma."_

_Oh God, the sound of her name leaving his lips in pleasure drove her crazy. She moved faster now, the sounds of their skin slapping together echoing around them...she was sure that if someone ventured closer they would definitely hear them...Hell, considering how loud she had been back under the apple tree, she was sure someone already had._

_Strangely enough the thought only served to make her more excited. What was this man doing to her? She felt her insides clench around him and was taken off guard when he turned them over claiming the top position and slammed his hips harder into her, making her scream into his kiss as she came harder than she had before._

_The man kept pumping into her for a few seconds before his own climax overwhelmed him._

* * *

Emma kept struggling and tried to kick between his legs. "Let me go!"

"Not until you fucking calm down!" The Mayor said, still pining her into the floor, pressing himself fully into the struggling woman.

Emma's eyes widened as she felt his hardness pressed into her. Her nose flared and her struggles increased. "You fucking bastard! You're not doing this again! Don't you fucking dare! I swear I'm going to kill you for what you did! I'm going to fucking cut it off, you bastard!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Emma!?" He exclaimed angry at her damn threats and the pain on his face and the back of his head. She attacked him out of nowhere and now was blaming him for having her pined to the floor?

"You're what's fucking wrong! You bastard! You got me fucking pregnant you son of a bitch!" She screamed angrily. Her eyes wide and red from crying, tears cascading down her cheeks as she glared at him. The damn bastard had gotten her pregnant and Emma was once again left with a baby by a man who did not care about her, she was pregnant and alone again.

She cursed the day she let him touch her.

The day she let him drive her almost insane with pleasure only for him to ignore her afterwards. It didn't matter she had avoided him as well, it didn't matter that she had left him there, spread on the grass and ran covering herself with his suit jacket. Her anger didn't care for that. It only cared that he didn't even bring it up again, that the next time they saw each other he was the same cold son of a bitch trying to get her to leave town again.

It only cared that she was pregnant with his child and that she was nothing to him.

Rey froze.

His body becoming rigid with shock. Emma took advantage of his reaction to push him away, sending him against the floor, still unable to react. She rushed him once more hitting him again with all she had.

Pregnant. She was pregnant.

With his child? Was it his? He certainly hadn't used a condom, but he also knew Graham was interested in the blonde...but then this anger seemed genuine. She wasn't making this up; she truly was sure that it had been him.

God...he was going to be a father again.

She was carrying his baby.

His child.

Rey blinked, staring at her not caring that she had renewed her assault. He let her fists slam into his chest and stared at her wet face, at the redness of her eyes and for once he just let himself feel tender emotions for someone other than Henry.

Because, God, it was almost like she was destined to be the mother of his children. Both Henry and now...

For so long he had thought he couldn't father biological children. First because he was in love with Daniel. Then when Queen Eva had already proven she was fertile by having a child before they married and yet they spent years trying. When his mother had accepted the marriage for him, he had been devastated and ashamed because a part of him lit up with hope of fathering a child on day. He'd felt like a betrayer of Daniel's love.

After Daniel died, his mother had used magic to make sure he couldn't refuse his duties as a husband and future King to provide an heir. Sending his mother through the mirror however, had left him under its effects for years, not only forced to the Queen's bed, but forced to obey her at all times.

Eva had been beautiful and he might even had learned to care for her eventually... had it not being for the magic making him her slave. She had known the control she had over him and had used it to keep him on a tight leash. So he wouldn't be tempted, like the late King often was, she used to say.

It fed his anger and made him hate her and her daughter with more passion every day. The rest was history, as they say.

Rey let his arms wrap around the blonde, even as she kept pounding on his chest. He absently thought he would bruise as he caressed her hair in an attempt to calm her. Eventually Emma just broke down in his arms,

"It's not fair..." She sobbed into his chest. "How could I let this happen again?"

Rey frowned. "Mis- Emma?"

"I'll be alone again, I'm having a baby and I'll be alone again!"

Again? He often wondered what had happened to the man who fathered Henry. From her behavior he guessed he had hurt her. "The man who got you pregnant with Henry." He couldn't bring himself to say father. "He left you?"

Emma's sobs increased and he winced. He should have kept his mouth shut.

Emma chuckle bitterly. "Neal...he set me up to pay for his crime and left me to rot in prison, pregnant and alone...I was 17 dammit! How was I supposed to care for a child? I still had a sentence and they would have put him in the system while I was in prison...i couldn't let him go through the same thing I did...I couldn't..." She confessed holding tighter into him.

How pathetic. She thought...Seeking comfort from the man who got her into this mess.

Rey frowned, his fist clenching at the thought of Henry getting lost in the system, the thought of Emma alone in prison while carrying his son. The fact that the woman was under the impression that she would be alone made him wince. He couldn't exactly blame her considering their current relationship. "Whatever you may think of me, Miss Swan...I'm not the kind of man who abandons his children."

Emma froze for a moment, before she relaxed, laughing in realization. It was true. If there was something she was sure of about the Mayor was that didn't leave his child...he clung to Henry, even a little too much.

She frowned...what about this baby? Would he take it from her?

"You...you'll be here? And...You won't take it from me?" She asked looking at him in the eye, needing to know if he would lie to her.

Rey frowned, understanding the deeper question. Would he stop trying to make her leave? What about Henry? He sighed, finally accepting the futility of fighting against fate. She would stay.

Emma Swan would stay... and the curse would break. But what would she do when that happened? "I'll be here...just don't take them from me..."

She blinked in surprise at his almost pleading tone. He thought she'd take Henry...logically he knew he would have assumed that. To be honest she had wondered if would be necessary... worried about the man's attitude towards her. But now she could finally see just how scared he was of losing Henry... under his cold personality there was love for his son. So much it made him cling to him too hard...and now this baby. She gulped, blinking back tears. A part of her wishing she'd had a parent that clung as much, no matter how strict...just someone who would have fought for her.

She realized that she was glad Henry got him as a father...that he was the one who got her pregnant this time. "I won't, I promise."

Rey let out a sigh of relief then winced as the pain on his definitely bruised face finally registered. "Ah...dammit, Miss Swan were you wearing any rings or have you always hit that hard?"

"I was a Bails-bond person; I had to keep in shape..." Emma trailed off wincing, finally taking in what she'd done to him. His nose was definitely broken, his cheeks swollen and the front of his white dress shirt was covered in blood. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry! I...shit...how the hell am I going to explain this to Henry?"

Rey sighed, knowing Henry would probably be difficult about it. "I don't know...he probably won't be happy the savior is pregnant with the Evil King's child. He'll think I cast a spell on you or something..." He said honestly, though Emma didn't realize what he'd just admitted.

"But he has to know, it's not something we'll be able to hide for long and he'll be angry if we don't tell him. But how are we going to tell him? Or explain your face... We can't just go to him and say 'Hey, kid! I just attacked your father and tried to kill him for getting me pregnant! Surprise! You're going to be a big brother." She said sarcastically.

"What!?"

Both their heads snapped towards the still open door, where their son stood gaping at them.


End file.
